epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Bantha117/Miley Cyrus vs The Queen - ORRBoOSQ (OGTTIAL)
Ohai there. I’m writing this on a late August night (1 AM on the 23rd, to be exact), with no clue when this will (if ever) be released. Odds are I’m using it as something to tie you all over until ORRBoUDQ Season 3 kicks off in January. Hello from the past, fgts. Anyway, this is an idea I haven’t been able to get out of my head for around 2-3 weeks at time of writing, and it’s based off of ERB’s original idea of doing Miley Cyrus against none other than the (unnamed) Queen of England, who for this battle was made to be Elizabeth II. I hope this is still good 3 or so months later. Beat Miley Cyrus vs The Queen OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF OFF-SEASON QUALITY! OH GOD! ANOTHER POINTLESS VARIATION ON AN ALREADY ABSURDLY LONG TITLE! VERSUS BEGIN! Miley Cyrus: (Starts at 0:19) Hey, Liz! Looks like you could use a good licking! Harder than the beat is the heat that I’m bringing. It’s lyrical Hail on Britannia I’m slinging. Singing a tune that’ll blitz all of England. A crown with no power’s your one claim to fame. You’re a Fly on the Wall, while I Can’t Be Tamed! You’re a mock of a monarch, the worst that I’ve seen! After this your nation’ll mean “God, Save the Queen!” Queen Elizabeth II: (Starts at 0:38) Would you be interested in an agreement with England? We’d gladly give liberty if it means you stop whinging. We are not amused by your foolish taunts. Now in The Queen’s English truly a joust is on! A rebellious girl trying to act grown up? Admit of your sin! You should know to own up! While the Sun never sets on the British Empire, Your full moon’s showing. It is not much to admire. Miley Cyrus: (Starts at 0:57) From Montana to the parties, to the flows hard as stone, God Bless America, freedom’s home sweet home! You’re getting smaller by the minute, soon the Scots’ll vote to quit it, But first Molly is demolishing the diminishing British. The Royal Wedding is confetti to the fireworks I sent, And your royal birth’s a royal first, less relevant than West’s! Bitch, I’ll put a Wrecking Ball to everything you say TTYL, commonwealth, F U, K? Queen Elizabeth II: (Starts at 1:16) It appears you would like a second bout of tongue lashing. We Won’t Stop giving until you stop rapping! We parry each verse, and counter each line, You put yourself on a pedestal because you’re high on The Climb! Enough with your “music”, go back to Disney! And cease all this “twerking”, your ass is too flimsy! Your abhorrent performance is brash, but lacks malice. Now, We have spoken, back to the Palace. WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? THIS ISN’T OFFICIAL, SO IT PROBABLY DOESN’T MATTER! OVERRATED RAP BATTLES OF OFF-SEASON QUALITY! OH GOD! TITLE JOKES! oFf-seaSon vaRiatiOns of winN er? Miley Cyrus The Queen Category:Blog posts